


yuri the aggressive wingman

by Opalsong



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Animal Patterns are mentioned, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Kiss, Humor, Implied Player Victor, Kinda, M/M, Matchmaking, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Swearing, Victor being too cute, Yuri POV, Yuri Plisetsky is done with your shit, homophobia mention, i guess?, so much swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Fuck. Victor looked awful today after he got off the ice. He wasn’t even looking at the medal before they took it away to get his name engraved. He looked like he wasn’t even there. Yuri just wishes Victor would talk to someone (preferably not him) because fuck, he needs him. Victor’s actually a pretty good guy, once you get past the questionable taste in clothes (he forbids animal patterns. Like, really, dude? Such an old man) and, somehow, he’s always managed to inspire Yuri. He’s shown him moves, scolded him when he stayed too late the rink, and he’s always commented on all of his performances, just to show he was watching.
And Victor likes watching movies with him, and volunteers to watch his siblings from time to time, when Yuri just needs to get away, for once. Victor buys him cat stickers for his birthday, even though he pretends it’s a kid’s gift and he doesn’t like it, and doesn’t say anything when he puts them on his notebooks. Victor’s kind of like an older brother, if Yuri wanted one. Which he doesn’t. He really doesn’t.// Yuri is done with Victor's shit. And he's done with Yuuri's too, fuck him. He's so done.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [yuri the aggressive wingman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288939) by [thankyouforexisting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouforexisting/pseuds/thankyouforexisting). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/yuri%20the%20aggressive%20wingman.mp3) | 26:14 | 19.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/yuri-aggressive-wingman) |  |   
  
### Music

_Cuckoo_ by Adam Lambert

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Super fast turnaround is super fast!! Asked permission to do this at 9am this morning. Got a yes by 10am. Recorded it by 11am and proceeded to edit, beta, and make cover art over the course of my work day. Posting it at 10pm. I'm very proud.
> 
> Leopard Print Texture found on deviantart [here](http://happycamper4027.deviantart.com/art/Leopard-Print-texture-pattern-153387344)
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
